


line of sight

by larriefaerie



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dan Howell, Drinking, First Time, I love him, I'll link it in the notes, Kinda, M/M, One Shot, Other, Phil POV, Smut, Swearing, Top Phil, alcohol is invloved, bc phil has never been with a nb person so, but so is phil ok im projecting, curly dan, dan is a power bottom, dan is nb, dan is really pretty, dan is wearing makeup and nail polish, dan likes being called pretty, im maybe a little too obsessed with dan's curly hair, nb!dan, of only written het smut like a couple times a looong time ago, okay like 4 or 5 yrs ago, phil is adorable and shy and nice, so sorry if its not the greatest im trying, somewhat of a praise kink, the title is from a song, this is my first time writing smut of this kind, trans!dan, which i consider trans so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:58:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larriefaerie/pseuds/larriefaerie
Summary: Somewhat based off the following prompt by tumblr user promptsforthestrugglingauthor (http://promptsforthestrugglingauthor.tumblr.com/post/162010445951)“You know, you’re a really cute girl.” He half shouted, competing with the pounding music of the club.“Oh, well, thank you, but I’m not. A girl that is.” Before he could ask again, I clarified. “Not a boy, either. I’m just a person. I prefer ‘them.‘”He looked me over for a moment before nodding.“Alright, I can dig it. You’re still very cute, though.”In which Dan is non binary and Phil is confused but also intrigued plus Dan is cute so who is he to judge?





	line of sight

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this is my first phanfic. I've written fics in the past for the One Direction fandom (on Wattpad), but we're not gonna talk about that, ok? Ok. As I wrote in the tags, this is my first time writing non-het smut, so I'm sorry if it sucks, but thanks for giving me a chance! I appreciate it. I'd also like to point out that I'm painfully American, so my knowledge of how British universities work is very limited. I'm basing things off my knowledge of American schools, so I'm sorry for any discrepancies. Comments are welcome, constructive criticism and all that stuff. Here's my tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/justbysayinso if you wanna come say hi. Thanks for reading! (Link to the song which is the title: https://open.spotify.com/track/2IUHcSxFPDKLRVgjXxvKjl )

Phil didn’t go to clubs. He’d only been once in his life, for his 18th birthday, after his friend Sophia practically dragged him there. He got much too drunk and puked for about 3 hours straight, and the day afterwards was spent wishing for death. The experience made him swear to himself he would never go again. 

Yeah, so much for that. 

“Seriously Phil, it’s just one night. If you’re having an absolutely shitty time, we’ll leave, ok?” PJ said on the way to the club. This was his idea of celebration now that finals were finally (no pun intended) over. They were currently sat in the back of the taxi, Phil giving him the silent treatment for at least 10 minutes

“Fine. Ok.” He said as they finally pulled up to the club. He wasn’t sure why he didn’t want to go so bad. It was one night, and as long as he didn’t get absolutely smashed, he should be fine. Fine, he was overreacting. No one ever said Phil was the most rational man alive.

-

The wait to enter the club wasn’t as long as they’d expected, given it was saturday night. Inside the music was deafening, and less than 5 minutes had passed before PJ was nowhere to be found. Phil had told himself he wasn’t going to drink tonight, but everything was so overwhelming and the place was insanely crowded, despite the short queue outside, that he could really use some liquid courage. 

The barman was a cute blonde girl whose name tag said “Louise.” 

“Can I get you something, Darling?”

“Um, yeah. I’ll just have a gin and tonic. Thanks.” Phil said, blushing. Why was he always so awkward? Jesus Phil, it’s just ordering a drink.

The girl returned with his drink and he quite nearly chugged it; it was gone in less than a full minute. She eyed him knowingly before he ordered a whiskey highball, a fancy name for whiskey and ginger beer. He drank that too. By then, he was feeling slightly less overwhelmed and ordered another, this time only taking a sip before asking Louis to start him a tab, and he was off to explore the rest of the club.

Another part of clubs that Phil hated was the music. He was definitely not a fan of the weird gyrating beats that were so repetitive it made him want to become deaf. 

Before he got far though, he spotted PJ in a corner, pressing a red haired girl up against the wall. Jesus, he worked fast. 

Phil tried to desperately get into the music, swaying awkwardly to the beat as he nursed his drink. He probably looked completely foolish, but the alcohol currently coursing through his body was making him just a bit more carefree. 

He’d been dancing (otherwise known as arm wiggling and hip swishing) for about 5 minutes when he saw a brunette boy out of the corner of his eye. At least, he thinks it’s a boy? Short, curly hair and very tall, probably around the same height as himself. But also wearing makeup, nail polish, lacy shorts, and was sat at the bar drinking a, presumably alcoholic, pink liquid. Which, okay, boys can wear makeup and drink “girly” drinks, who was Phil to judge? They tasted good. Beer tasted like ass. He never really understood the appeal, actually. Some insane moment of courage overcame him (ahem, the alcohol, ahem.) and Phil made his way toward the stranger. 

“Uh. Hi.” He said. More like yelled, honestly. The music was so loud. The stranger smiled at him over the brim of the class.

“Hello.” Deep voice, but also really smoothed. Phil was definitely leaning towards boy. But he was bisexual, and the stranger was cute, so it really didn’t matter either way. The stranger set the glass down on the bar. “I hope you didn’t come over here to like yell at me or something because you saw me watching you dance. I didn’t mean to stare, honest, you were just really adorable.”

Interesting. Phil hadn’t even noticed the staring. And the stranger called him adorable. That was a good sign, right? 

“I’m Phil. What’s your name?” He said, effectively grazing over what the brunette had said. The stranger definitely noticed.

“It’s Dan. Nice to meet you, Philly.” The brunette giggled. He grimaced at the nickname. That’s what his mum called him sometimes. And PJ, when he was being annoying.

“Ok, Danny.” Dan grimaced in return. He obviously felt the same as Phil. Before Dan could reply, Phil added, “You know, you’re a really cute boy. You’re interesting.” He regretted it instantly, his cheeks turning red as Dan’s smile faltered and eyed him awkwardly. 

“Oh, well, thank you, but I’m not. A boy that is.” Phil just stared blankly. Before he could ask again, Dan clarified. “Not a girl, either. I’m just a person. I prefer ‘them.‘”

 

Phil looked Dan over for a moment before nodding.

“Alright, that’s cool. You’re still very cute, though.” He smiled. Dan smiled back.

“That’s it? Just ‘alright’?” Dan looked at him perplexed. Phil was just as confused looking back at them.

“Um, should I have said something else. I mean, it’s all a bit confusing, but who am I to question it?” Phil said, scratching the back of his head nervously, worried he’d said something to upset Dan.

“No,” They laughed. “It’s just, most people would become disinterested or think I’m a freaking lunatic for saying that. I’m just surprised, is all.” 

“Oh. Well, I don’t think you’re a lunatic. Unless, of course, you are?” 

PJ chose that moment to sneak up behind Phil and clap him on the shoulder.

“Hey Phillipa, who’s your friend?” 

“Um, this is Dan. Dan, this is PJ.” Before Phil could think of a way to try and explain Dan’s pronouns, PJ cut him off.

“Dan! I already know you. You’re in my gender studies class!” Pj smiled at them. 

“Oh yeah, I am. Fancy meeting you here.” Dan smiled at him. 

“Sure is. Anyways, Phil, I’m kinda… gonna leave?” PJ said, awkwardly gesturing to the red haired girl from earlier. “I was gonna give you some money for a cab because I didn’t want to just leave you.”

“I can drive him home. If that’s cool with you?” Dan glanced at Phil.

“Uh, yeah sure, that’s fine.” Phil said.

“Great, awesome. I’ll see you monday?” PJ said. Phil nodded and PJ went back over to the girl and they were gone. Phil turned back to Dan, who happened to be staring at him. He could feel his face get hot as he took a sip of his drink. 

“Do you want to get out of here?” Dan said, standing up from the bar stool and adjusting their shorts. Phil’s eyes traveled down Dan’s body. Damn, this kid had really nice thighs, like holy shit. He’d never had this reaction towards legs before, was this some weird new kink, or was it just Dan?

“Um, uh, sure.” Phil really hoped Dan was implying what he thinks they’re implying, because damn.

Dan reached for Phil’s hand and pulled him towards the club’s exit, and he was sure his hands were sweating. It’s not like Phil was a virgin or anything, but he wasn’t the type to go home with someone he had only just met. Especially not someone like Dan. He was nervous. Dan was different, in a good way, and charming and Phil really liked them. But he didn’t know what to expect.

Dan had a nice black car, and the drive to their place was about 10 minutes, but Dan refused to let it be as awkward as Phil had expected it to be.

“So you’re in Uni, right?” Dan said as they shut the door after getting into the car.

“Yeah, it’s my last year. Studying linguistics. You?” Phil obviously knew they were in Uni as well, seeing as Dan was in a class with Pj.

“Wow, that sounds interesting,” Dan said. Upon seeing Phil’s look of disbelief they continued. “Honest, it does! I’m not lying. But, I’m in my 2nd year, studying to become a gender therapist.” 

“Oh? What’s that?” Phil asked, curiously.

“Well, there’s actually no specific certification for it so the courses are the same as regular psychologists. I’m just making my electives things that will help, hence gender studies. But, it’s basically a therapist that meets with people who are going through gender identity problems, like trans teens and such. Something I definitely could’ve used when I was that age. Thank god for the internet, though.” 

“Wow. That’s great. I’m sure you’ll help a lot of people. I have literally no idea what I’m gonna do with a degree in linguistics, so you definitely have things much more sorted than I do.” 

“You could be a speech pathologist, right? My younger brother had to meet with one when he was younger.” Dan said.

“Yeah, you’re right. I’ve considered it. But I think my face might scare little kids.” 

“Oh, come off it. You’re so cute. Kids probably love you.” Which, ok, Dan was right. Phil was great with kids. He didn’t know why he’d said that. Before he could say anything else, they pulled up to Dan’s apartment, which he realized was actually really close to his own.

Dan got out before him and grabbed his hand as he walked up, pushing him against the side of the car, causing Phil to gasp. Dan’s leg slotted between his and was pushed up into Phil’s crotch. They hadn’t even kissed yet and Phil could feel himself growing hard and jesus, that was embarrassing. You’d think he was 14 instead of 24. Speaking of which, he didn’t even know Dan’s age.

“How old are you.” He blurted, breaking the silence. Dan started laughing.

“I’m 20. Why?” 

“Just curious.” Before he could blurt out any more random questions, he was pushed harder into the car.

“Can I kiss you?” Dan asked, inching closer. Phil nodded, suddenly feeling unable to speak, fearing he’d sound ridiculous, and suddenly Dan’s lips were on his, and they were glossy, but it was nice, and Phil deepened it, his hands coming up to Dan’s neck. Dan’s slightly chilly hands wrapped around his and pulled them away, placing them at their waist instead. Maybe Dan wasn’t into neck touching. 

He was suddenly pulled away from the car and being pushed backwards into the building, Phil laughed into the kiss.

“We’re probably going to trip and I’m going to fall on my ass if we don’t stop kissing.” He said. Instead of answering, Dan kissed him hard, once, then dragged him up the stairs towards his apartment. They fumbled with a key ring until finding the one that unlocked the door. Once opened, Phil was once again pushed up against something, this time the wall. They stayed there kissing for a few minutes before Phil got the courage to groan out, “Bedroom?” His hands slipping to Dan’s ass. 

Instead of answering, Dan again just grabbed his hand and started dragging him into another room, after locking the door behind them. 

Phil plopped backwards onto the bed and Dan began pulling off their white crop top. Phil decided to follow suit and began to unbutton his own shirt, before Dan smacked his hands away.

“Let me do it, baby.” Dan said. Phil just gulped and nodded, Dan’s deft fingers moving agonizingly slowly while staring directly into Phil’s eyes. Dan’s eyes were lined in black and their eyelids were a sparkly golden color, making the brown irises pop and look a more caramel shade. Phil didn’t know much about makeup, but he did know Dan looked good. 

Finally, after what felt like 3 years but was probably less than a minutes, Phil’s shirt was off and Dan was straddling him. They were kissing again, Phil’s hands sliding up and down Dan’s smooth, slightly tanned torso. He wasn’t even drunk anymore, but Dan’s body and lips against his were definitely making him feel as though he was. 

“Jesus, fuck, you’re so pretty.” Phil gasped. Dan drove their crotch into Phil’s and elicited a moan from the older boy. “You like that? You like being told you’re pretty?” Dan nodded softly and continued kissing, hands working towards Phil’s jeans. 

“Can I suck you off?” Dan said suddenly. Which, holy shit. Phil thought he might come just from Dan’s soft voice, looking up at him through thick lashes with those beautiful brown eyes. He was beginning to rethink his previous belief that brown eyes were boring.

“God, yes.” Phil said. Dan unbuttoned his trousers and slid them off, tossing them to the side of the room as though they were affronting them. Dan’s hand slipped into his pants and began working Phil’s erection and Phil winced from pleasure.

“Oh my god.” Was all he could say. Repeatedly, actually. 

Before he knew it, Dan was sliding further down his body and pulling his pants down to his thighs. They licked a slow stripe up the side of his length and Phil winced once again and a string of “holy shit” followed. Dan took him into their mouth and began sucking, gradually picking up speed, eyes never leaving Phil’s and jesus, he wasn’t going to last long. He threaded his fingers into Dan’s curls, momentarily distracted by how pretty and soft they were. He said as much out loud, causing Dan to smile around his length, and fuck, it was hot, Dan’s dimple showing slightly. Soon he felt a familiar heat pooling in his stomach, and he tugged at Dan’s hair. 

“Shit, I’m close.” He said, trying to give Dan enough time to pull off, but they didn’t. Phil came into Dan’s mouth and Dan swallowed all of it, and that was the first time anyone had ever done that with him and he felt bad for finding it so fucking hot. 

Dan was wiping their lips and Phil brought them in for another kiss, tasting himself on Dan’s tongue, which was a strange notion, but not repulsive, and he kept kissing. He noticed Dan’s hand was palming at their shorts, and he flipped them over and grabbed Dan’s hand.

“What do you want me to do?” He asked, stroking Dan’s cheek, which was maybe a little too intimate of a gesture for someone you’ve known for all of about 2 hours, but hey. 

“Will you finger me?” Dan blushed, and it was the first time Phil has seen Dan looking nervous, and he kinda fucking loved it. Dan’s eyes were sparkling.

“Of course I will, pretty baby.” He said, then started kissing Dan and palming them through their jeans. “Lube?” He questioned. Dan nodded and leaned over to open a bedside drawer, pulling out a blue bottle of lube and handing in shyly to Phil. 

“Can I kiss your neck? I wasn’t sure you were into it because you moved my hands away earlier, but I’d really like to leave marks on you.” Phil’s never said that before, never really been that possessive, but for some reason he really felt like claiming Dan, even though they weren’t really his to claim. Dan nodded.

“Uh, yes. I only pushed you away because my neck is really sensitive and you’re really hot and I didn’t want to come in my pants like a 15 year old.” Dan replied hastily. 

Phil wasted no time to respond, instead diving straight for Dan’s neck and sucking a red mark into the skin, simultaneously undoing Dan’s shorts and pulling them off, pants sliding off with them, and Dan was fully naked under him and if he hadn’t just come he would definitely be getting hard again. 

He continued peppering kisses down Dan’s body, murmuring soft praises of how beautiful Dan is and how soft. He finally made his way to Dan’s dick and gave it few pumps with his fist then decided to stop in favor of the fingering. 

He slicked up his fingers generously, not knowing how many times Dan has done this and not wanting to hurt them. 

“Talk to me. Tell me how it feels.” He swirled his finger around Dan’s entrance before slowly pushing in. Dan whined softly.

“Mmmm. ‘s good.” Dan slurred, chestnut eyes falling shut. Phil continued to pump in and out gradually picking up rhythm before adding another finger. Dan began panting and Phil crawled back up to continue kissing Dan’s neck, causing Dan to moan, surprisingly loudly. He must’ve finally hit the right spot, because Dan moaned again and canted their hips upward.

“Fuck, do that again.” Dan said. Phil slipped another finger in and aimed for the spot, missing a few times but also hitting it more times, and the sounds Dan was making were definitely being stored in the back of his mind for later, because shit.

Not long later, Dan’s breath began picking up speed. “Phil, I’m close.” They said, and the way Dan’s voice skipped on his name made him almost some on the spot. 

He slipped his hand down and began to work Dan’s length, within a few seconds Dan was coming, Phil’s name spilling breathily over their pink lips. 

Phil pulled his fingers out, causing Dan to whine, and wiped them off on the nearest article of fabric, which miraculously happened to be a towel. He cleaned Dan off as well, the threw the towel aside. He flopped down next to Dan on the bed. The nervousness creeped back in, as he was unsure if Dan wanted to leave immediately or not. Thankfully, Dan was a mind reader or something and pulled Phil against them, facing each other. 

“Do you want to stay?” Dan asked, hand snaking around Phil’s torso and rubbing slow circle against his back. It felt extremely intimate, but Phil never wanted it to stop. He nodded. 

“I don’t think you’re going to be able to get rid of me.” Phil joked. Dan smiled, dimple showing in full affect. 

“I don’t think I want to.”


End file.
